1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to seeding machines, including seeding machines of a pneumatic type that are commonly referred to as seeders and, more particularly, to seeders having selectively powered metering sections operable to individually allow or restrict seed dispensation.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that seeders are commonly used in the agricultural industry to dispense particulate materials such as seeds and/or fertilizers into the ground. It is known in the art of seeding to provide a large, high-capacity cart that is towed by a tractor, along with an implement having a multitude of ground-engaging openers that deposit the seeds and/or fertilizers carried by the cart. In the case of air seeders, the seeds and/or fertilizers carried by the cart are typically contained within large tanks or hoppers, with each tank dispensing seed into a collector assembly positioned therebelow. The collector assemblies introduce the streams of material gravitating from the tanks into pneumatic conveying lines that deliver the materials to their ultimate destinations. Metering structure may be provided between each tank and the respective collector assembly to control the rate at which the material enters the collector assembly or to restrict entry of the material into the collector assembly.